That Day
by Black-Dragon1003
Summary: That day she met him, each day in between, that day he died. So many things can happen in a day. Now a collection of unrelated poems. NEWEST: Four different haiku...technically about 11 villains
1. That Day

**A/N: Hello everybody! So, I wrote this poem on an airplane ride a few years ago, came home, and posted it. A few weeks ago, I got the inspiration to write other Inuyasha themed poems, so I decided to go back, and make this story into a collection of poems. Then I took another look at the first one, and decided it needed some editing. So, this is "That Day" take two. It's pretty much the same exact poem, just edited stylistically, with some word changes here and there. A HUGE thank you to my good friend Ace, aka KarieLuisaSaja, who BETA-ed these poems for me, and helped me make some very difficult decisions. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I probably never will...definitely never will. I don't even own copies of the manga or anime...although I did find out while reading "The Feed" ticker while watching AOTS 1000 that Viz Media is creating a North American edition of "Shounen Sunday" which will have Inuyasha chapters in it! So I might subscribe to that!**

**

* * *

  
**

That Day

That day I first met him,  
I was dragged through a well  
And into a time I did not know.  
That day I first met him,  
My life was forever changed,  
And I had no idea where it would go.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart

Together we hunted  
For shards of a sacred jewel,  
Which were scattered far and wide.  
Over time our search party grew  
Each person had their own connections with the jewel,  
And great friendships formed on the side.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

The jewel shards were also hunted  
By a plethora of demons-it's true.  
But none were as dangerous, deadly, or vile  
As he who was once Onigumo- now Naraku.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

One day there came another girl,  
A girl we all knew had died.  
She was his former love, come back to life,  
Each time he looked at her I could have cried.

I am her reincarnation,  
To live she took part of my soul.  
When I saw the loving looks he gave her,  
I felt I was losing control.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

Each day we searched,  
We fought,  
We bled.  
Each day we lived,  
We laughed and cried,  
And tried not to end up dead.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

The day of the final battle  
Was the bloodiest of all.  
The moment was at hand,  
There was no more time to stall.

Enemy versus Enemy,  
It all came down to this.  
I had one final arrow,  
And I couldn't afford to miss.

Arrow charged with miko energy,  
I knew it would hit from the start;  
It sliced swiftly through the air,  
And straight through Naraku's heart.

Naraku knew he was dying,  
That he was taking his final breath.  
I could see in his eyes as he decided,  
He would not be alone in death

With a movement too swift  
For a human eye to see,  
He ripped out Inuyasha's still beating heart  
Right in front of me.

Inuyasha fell to the floor,  
In agony he cried,  
And with a smirk on his face  
Naraku finally died.

I fell to my knees besides Inuyasha,  
My vision blurred by tears.  
I never thought it would end like this  
Never in a million years.

We were born 500 years apart,  
And I knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

I never told him I loved him.  
No, I never even tried,  
And though my body lives on,  
A part of me has died.

I lost my heart on that day,  
That day,  
That day that Inuyasha passed away.

* * *

**So: good? horrible? If you read the first one: better? exactly the same? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Kouga's Wish

**A/N: All right everybody! This one is the second poem in the collection! This one is my personal favorite of the poems I have written so far...my sister's too! (Her favorite character is Kouga). This idea came to me in a dream...literally. So I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. And I still never will.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kouga's Wish

He runs,  
Faster than the wind.  
Jewel shards in his legs,  
Allowing him to run faster,  
And faster.  
Letting him pretend  
He can fly.

Although he'd never admit it,  
He'd always been jealous,  
Of his winged adversaries.  
He'd always wanted to fly,  
And in a way,  
The Shikon no Tama  
Granted his wish.

* * *

**Obviously much shorter than "That Day". Please review, and tell me which you liked better! Or if you even liked either! And does anybody know why I use so many exclamation points in my author's notes!?!**

**By the way: HAPPY SLURPEE DAY EVERYBODY!!! (It's 7/11! I actually tried a slurpee for the first time today!)  
**


	3. Before His Time

**A/N: Back again, with another poem! This one is about Souta...a character that I have always loved, but he isn't in the actual series much, and in fanfiction, he usually isn't more than a background character who is obsessed with video games/soccer/Inuyasha...I figure that, with Kagome off fighting demons in the past, something would make him grow up...after all, he's part of something that it would be impossible for the everyday person to understand.**

**The poem takes place over time, beginning with something we never saw in the series (so it's speculation on my part), and ending with the end of the manga. Please enjoy, and leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or Souta for that matter, or any other character in the series.**

**

* * *

  
**

Before His Time

When his father died,  
Almost before he could remember,  
He learned of things that others his age  
Could not yet understand.

And he grew up.

When his sister was dragged  
Into a strange world, a strange war,  
He was forced to keep secret  
Things that others would never understand.

And he grew up.

When he watched her go back  
Time and time again,  
And he realized that this time  
Might be the last time he saw her,

He grew up just a little more.

When she returned in one piece,  
But nonetheless broken,  
He was glad she was home,  
But knew she was not the same.

And he grew up.

And when she finally returned to the past,  
And when he knew she would never come back again,  
And when he knew everything would be different,  
And when he knew his entire family was changed,

He grew up.

* * *

**I was thinking of writing another "Before His Time" poem, about Inuyasha. He had a very harsh childhood, and I think he would have grown up before his time as well, probably more so than Souta. Do you think I should write it?**


	4. Villainous Haiku

**More poems for everyone! This time, haiku about some of the villains in the series...I wrote the first three as I was falling asleep, and the last one the following morning when my sister asked me why there wasn't one about Bankotsu...anyway, I hope you enjoy them! And please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters from the series.

* * *

**

_Naraku:_

Onigumo then-  
I am now called Naraku.  
I will have my wish.

* * *

_Kanna:_

Evanescent child,  
I am no more than nothing  
Through the looking glass.

* * *

_Kagura:_

A gentle breeze blows.  
The wind is both me and mine,  
But not in control.

* * *

_The Band of Seven:_

The Band of Seven:  
For now, and forevermore  
Brothers we will be.


End file.
